


You don’t look okay to me

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Birthday Themed Inspirations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Relationship, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stydia never happen, Worried Derek, im bad at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Stiles is acting weird and Derek can't live not knowing what's going on with him.





	You don’t look okay to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work on a series of little fics inspired by my upcoming birthday, so this month I'll post this kind of stuff. English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! You cant trust google translate.

It was at a movie night, with the pack all over the place, talking about the movie they wanted to see, others making popcorn and some just sitting on his couch. 

After what happened last time, Derek decided to stay at Beacon Hills. Everything worked out and the peace was restored. The pack finished high school, went to college, and came back to live their lives as the town protectors. It was weird since he didn’t have a previous relationship with half of them, but he managed. 

Over the years he made progress in the social apartment. He was more talkative and less grumpy all the time thanks to (surprising) Chris Argent. They bonded over their common ‘dislike’ for the teenagers. Said teenagers that were over 20 years now and were his friends. Most of them, he didn’t like much Theo. 

But if he had to put a tittle on the friendships, he could say Stiles was his best friend. Actually, Stiles was so much more to him than a friend, but he’d died before admitting it. They were kind of friends before he left and when Stiles rescued him (or tried) everything was like he never left. There were always jokes, sarcasm, banter and a little maiming between them. So, when the movie started and everyone was laughing with sex jokes from the dumb comedy they were watching, Derek couldn’t help to stare at Stiles and noticed something was off. 

The next day, when the pack was leaving, Derek stopped Stiles. He waited until everyone was out of werewolf hearing range and asked. “What’s wrong?”  
Stiles, apparently didn’t realized he was alone with Derek. He looked around and hummed a low “Nothing”. Derek grabbed his arm and asked again, this time looking to Stiles’ eyes. 

“Nothing is wrong, Der”. That was another thing Derek got used to. Stiles calling him Der when they were alone, but never when the pack was around. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look okay to me”. 

“I’m just having troubles to sleep and that drains my energy. Don’t worry” Stiles’ heart didn’t skip a beat like when he lies. Derek let him go. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later, Derek was bugging Scott to know what was going on with Stiles. 

“Don’t worry, he will be back on himself next week. Just give him space” 

Derek wasn’t satisfied with the response. Stiles seemed more down than ever and he didn’t remember another time he was that way. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He went for Lydia next. 

“Scott is right. Give him space” 

“That means you know what’s wrong with him”

“Of course I know. But he didn’t tell me, I just know him that well”. Derek growled a little. Lydia rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. “Stop being all possessive, is not like that” 

“I’m not being…”

“Don’t. Just don’t. Everybody see how you changed because of him, how you look at him every pack meeting, how you act around him. “  
Derek sighed. She was right. 

“I want to help him. I can’t see him like that and do nothing. He won’t tell me.”

“I know. Stiles is stubborn like that. And oblivious. He doesn’t realize that he is hurting you with all the sadness. “

“What do I do?” 

“Think. There is a lot of clues. Look around and you will see it. Know get out, I have important things to do” 

Derek went to sleep that day thinking about what could shut down Stiles that way

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Holly shit Der!!” Stiles was clutching his chest, backpack lost in the ground. “I thought you left behind the habit of wait for me in my room, in the dark”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you” 

“It’s okay. Something is wrong? You usually send a text if there is an emergency”

“Yes, something is very wrong. With you. What’s going on? You look tired and smell sad”

Stiles face did a combination of things before showing seriousness. 

“First, smelling people emotions is rude and an invasion of privacy. Second, nothing is wrong. Thanks for the concern, now go. I want to be alone”

“Stiles, come on, I’m worried”

“I said go.“

Derek didn’t move. 

“Derek. Go!”

The ‘Derek’ and not ‘Der’ was what made him move. He left through the windows, not bothering to take the stairs. 

He heard from the street Stiles voice murmuring “I'm sorry Sourwolf”. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Hello Derek. I like having you around but what are you doing here this late?” 

He shifted his weight and cleared his throat. It was 11pm after all. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you Sheriff. I was worried about Stiles. He was acting differently this couple of days and he won’t talk to me” 

John Stilinski looked at him for not more than a few seconds but it felt like hours. For a human wearing an old shirt and sweatpants it was intimidating. He finally took a big breath and let him in. “Stiles is at Scott’s,” he said. 

Derek went in and stayed there, not wanting to perturb the Sheriff night more than he already did. “I know, that’s why I am here”

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? I can make some”

“No, it’s okay. Just, please tell me what’s wrong with him and I’ll let you go back to sleep.” 

“You really don’t know?” 

“No, sir. He is keeping it for himself. But Scott, Lydia…all of them seems to know why”.

“He is protecting you. He thinks he is, anyway” 

“But why?!” Derek was getting anxious and the Sheriff raised an eyebrow. 

“For a werewolf, sometimes you are worse than a human” Derek made a frustrated sound and the Sheriff chuckled. “Sit down and I’ll make you coffee. Then we talk.” 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Saturday morning. Derek had everything ready since the night before. After the conversation with the Sheriff, he felt calm and embarrassed at the same time. He felt so stupid for not realized before. Not just what was making Stiles sad, but for everything. 

The Sheriff (“Call me John, enough with the sir thing. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you much more know”) opened his eyes and slapped his face metaphorically speaking.  
He was still in denial that Stiles …. But now with all the facts, thinking about all their moments, it was obvious. Derek cleared his head and called Scott to cancel the pack movie night. Then grabbed the things he carefully prepared with Lydia’s help and went out, he didn’t want to be late. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He found Stiles sitting legs crossed and talking to her. He gave him a moment, waiting for an appropriate moment. 

“You can come in Der, I can see you”. 

Derek walked slowly, suddenly unsure of what was he doing. 

“I’m sorry” Sorry for your lost, sorry for being annoying, sorry for everything. Bud Derek didn’t say that many sorrys. 

“She was always happy all this week. Dad and I had a hard time cause she was like…like a hurricane always happy and excited to see her birthday gifts and cake, even if it was a cupcake with a candle above”

Derek put his hand over Stiles and squished it a bit. “My mom loved nature. We had every year for her birthday a picnic in the preserve.”

He didn’t know what was the trigger, if it was the shared memory or Derek’s hand over his but Stiles couldn’t contain the tears. Derek just hugged him. 

“Sorry for being an asshole. I was moping around about my dead mother and I was ashamed to be like this around you when you lost them all too. I didn’t want to upset you” 

“I was upset, yes, but because I didn’t know how to make your sadness away.”

They smiled at each other until Stiles looked confused. 

“How did you know I was here?”

“Your dad. He told me about your mom. And about other things” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Stiles' heart went crazy. “Come on. I have a surprise”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They were hugging each other in the park (“It’s called cuddling Der, accept it”). Stiles cried, even more, when Derek showed him the picnic he organized, a way to remembering Talia and celebrate Claudia’s birthday. Both ate telling stories about their moms and laughing at the funny things.  
The food was long gone when Stiles closed the distance and snuggled against him. He was a little shocked but accommodated his body to be more comfortable. 

“Hey, Der?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little story! You can find me at Tumblr as zwatchtowerz. And if you like you can send a prompt for this birthday theme!


End file.
